Impression
by pinkiedoll
Summary: When warm memories are instead replaced with ones full of hatred; and a first impression becomes the sole issue, how will others react? AU, prompt executed from SkyGem; as well as dedicated to her! 3 shot. {R&R}
1. Chapter 1

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Credit for the storyline goes to one, SkyGem. She's freaking awesome- no seriously!This is based off a prompt she graciously threw in my direction, I hope you like it! This will be a two shot! To help me get those creative juices flowing so I can update Monochromatic Sun and Sense of Famil(iarit)y**

_This is Italian._

This is speaking regular.

**Prompt Part one: ****Tsuna loves visiting his grandfather, Timoteo over summer vacation because he's always extremely nice to him. One year, when he was six, he met a ten-year-old boy named Reborn whose mother (Luce) worked for his grandpa Timoteo. Reborn was really mean to Tsuna that year, and Tsuna hated him. **

**Onward!**

**Chapter: Let's Begin**

Within a certain household, in a quaint, Japanese town called Namimori- there was a clumsy little boy running around the home, a determined expression set firmly into his adorable, round face. His honey eyes were wide with expectation as he looked at the big red circle around a particular day on the calendar. He counted on his fingers, and grimaced at the gap between the current day and the event marked. He nodded in determination and then proceeded to play- his thoughts wandering back to the date marked.

Many a day had passed, and the building anticipation was strong within the young boy. The approach of the day coming ever so slowly. He paraded around his home in stocking feet and slippers, toting around a lion backpack that was worse for wear. He received sideways- though endearing- glances from his parents as he continued to put items within the fabric confines.

"Oka-san! When will we see Grandfather?"

"Soon, Tsu-kun; just two more days." To emphasize her point, his mother, Nana, held up two of her slender fingers. The child mimicked the notion, and sat on the ground, pouting at his raised digits. He looked up at his mother pleadingly, and in response she patted his head gently. Her smile was encouraging, and the child took the initiative.

"Oka-san, you can make pain from ouches go away, can kaa-san make the sad from too much time go away too?" The honey tinted eyes that looked up at Nana were almost too much to bear. She knelt down and collected the child into her arms, cooing at his terribly cute antics before she rocked him.

"Mama's not magic, Tsu-kun. But she loves you very much."

The child giggled and kissed his mother's cheek before she set him down. He picked up his abandoned bag and continued to stow away toys for the trip. Seeing his mother's smile- he guessed that it wouldn't be too bad to wait just a little bit longer.

(WhenYouDream)

Two days flew by rather quickly once Nana informed her husband, Iemitsu; of their lovable child's antics. The hours were passed by playing and by keeping little Tsuna preoccupied. The trills of childish laughter filled the home and a warmth settled over them all.

At the end of their long wait, Nana pulled a grumpy child out of bed and dressed him. She held back a laugh at the groggy glare that the small boy had managed to muster for her. But when he came to realize that he was no longer dreaming- and the fateful day he had been so impatient for was finally upon them, his expression did a complete 180.

His little feet picked up the pace and he was immediately hyper. His high voltage smile contagious as the three of them made haste to exit their home and make it to the air port. Young Tsunayoshi was well behaved on the way to the air port; not complaining at all about the long drive. He sat in his car seat, a smile on his face and sipped his juice box patiently.

That isn't to say that once they made it to their destination; no sooner had he freed himself from the safety contraction and made it to his father's side with an unknown stealth and grace. Nana shook her head disbelievingly, but did not chastise the small, excited child. The walk through the lobby, and the long wait in line did not deter Tsuna's happiness. This would be his sixth year going through this routine for the summer. The sixth time he would be traveling to Italy to see that man. That man being his kind hearted, accepting Grandfather; Timoteo.

As the young child sat in his seat, he bounced. Soft, caramel brown tresses swayed with each of his movements. Onlookers just smiled, enjoying the excitment of this impressionable young boy. Iemitsu and Nana flanked both sides of their darling son, and strapped him into the seat as was instructed. The quiet whispers in which opened throughout the plane cab made Tsuna a little nervous. He was usually asleep during these trips- however the year previous on this particular visit, his grandfather had told him that he would have a suprise for him waiting this year. Tsuna leaned his head forward and did his best to look out the window. The concrete slab moving quickly, before it was replaced by the vacant sky.

(ThingsComeTrue)

Tsuna was woken up by his father's large, warm hand giving him a slight shake. He rolled his head to the side and looked up at him questioningly. The smile he received from him, coaxed one of his own as he stretched and yanwed cutely. Nana unbuckled the small boy and pulled him into her lap. He curled up against her like a warm kitten and allowed himself to be carried.

The hustle and bustle of the people around them in the aisle of the carriage jostled the boy slightly, but he was too tired to protest. His excitement all tapped out from the chatter and bouncing he had done previously. He blinked his bleary eyes and stared up at his mother, who kissed him gently on the forehead. He closed his eyes, hoping for the time to pass just a little bit more quickly so he could see his favorite person sooner.

When Tsuna was brought back to reality from his warm dreams, he pouted. He was happily suprised to see that they were on the long road to his Grandfather's house; however, that jubilant attitude was given a startling halt as they pulled up to the first gate of many for something that his father had called a 'security check'.

The men in black suits all had scary expressions that softened considerably at the sight of Tsuna. Many had made small waves to the child, which he returned full heartedly. His bright smile took a little weight off of their shoulders as they allowed the car to pass through. This process was repeated many times until they reached the last checkpoint. The usually well mannered child was beginning to get slightly impatient. As the car rolled to a halt, Tsuna unlatched his seatbelt and weasled his way out of his carseat. When his father exited the vehicle to check on him, he jumped out and made a mad sprint to the gate.

Nana had called out to him, asking him to wait; but Tsuna had other ideas. He slipped passed the gaurds on duty and made his way through to the manour. Iemitsu had broke out in a run after his son, only to be left in the dust by his child. The jeers and sideways remarks his collegues made to him only made him sigh. He shook his head, and a pride filled smile slipped its way onto his face as he returned to the vehicle. They were in Timoteo's territory- and no one would dare harm his little tuna fish, right?

A little ways off, Tsuna had somehow found his way to his Grandfather's garden. He smiled broadly and went on a little adventure to try and locate him. He had been venturing a little over half of an hour, and he puffed his cheeks in determination as he once more began to stroll through the maze of rose bushes. He took in the gorgeous colors of the flowers, having locked away this vision in his memory many times before when he had taken this route with Timoteo. He glanced at a new fllower he had not seen before, and he suddenly felt scared. He looked to each of his sides, and felt an impending dread fill him. It had only dawned on the child now- that there would be no adults to help him if he got lost.

He turned around, only to crouch down and stare at the image behind him. The path had gone from the familiar brown cobblestones, to woodchips and gravel. He had never been this far before. Tsuna fought with his gut feeling that told him to sit and wiat for someone to find him. Instead, he stood, brushed off his clothes and began to walk once more. His sight blurry from the hot tears he was silently shedding. He had a small sense of relief when he came across a slightly familiar fountain. He ran towards it, not seeing that his shoe lace was untied- and fell unceremoniously and without grace into a heap. He hissed as he sat up, looking down at the shallow scrapes he had caused himself. Against his better judgement, he let go of the pent up wails he had been holding in since he had been lost.

He say, his knees up to his chest and wailed. Fat tears slipping down his cheeks as he continued to cry. His little fists on the apples of his cheeks, trying to stop the tears from sliding down any further. He sniffed and coughed, trying to calm himself down, but nothing was seeming to work. As a last resort- he called out the only names he knew.

"Kaa-san! 'Tou-san! G-grandpa 'Teo! 'T-teo!"

Having no response, he cried harder, having fallen back on his rear. His hands found solace on either side of him, clutching small handfuls of gravel and wood, as he tried to make himself smaller. He pushed himself further into the ground, and then as his tears began to subside, he felt something approaching. He sniffled a few more times, before he turned around. His eyes puffy from crying, and his new outfit dirty from falling.

A woman dressed in white with an odd hat was standing just a little ways off- her eyes softening at the sight of the crying child. She jogged over to the child, and kneeled down beside him. Tsuna felt immediately close to her, and put his hands out to her.

"_Ah, there there bambino- It's going to be all right, Mama Luce is here now_."

Tsuna hiccuped as Luce picked him up and cradled him against her form. She shushed him gently and rocked him as she walked back towards the way she had came. His hiccups subsided, and he clutched to her. The way his wide, curious eyes glanced up at her made her tighten her hold just a little bit more. This child was criminally adorable.

"_Ne, bambino- what's your name_?"

Luce crossed the threshold of a building, dismissing anyone who shot her an inquiring glance. Tsuna tilted his head, not understanding what the woman had said. He wanted to talk to this pretty, warm woman. His eyes began to water again, and Luce's eyes widened.

"_Ara bambino! No tears, don't cry!"_

Her fingers went to work wiping away the droplets as she cooed at the little boy. An idea suddenly came to her mind. She hestitated, before she held up one finger, and pointed to herself.

"Luce."

Tsuna blinked. He looked at the woman with black hair and pretty, understanding eyes. The notion then clicked in his head. Ah! She spoke a different language, one that Iemitsu sometimes spoke in with Timoteo on the phone. He repeated the notion, pointing at her,

"Luce-nee!" He then pointed to himself and said shyly,

"Tsu-chan." His mouth was slightly pulled up into a half pout with his lips sticking out just the slightest bit. Luce smiled,

"Ara, Tsu-chan." She tilted her head and made eye contact with the little boy. So he spoke Japanese.

"Where are your parents, little one?"

Tsuna's eyes lit up at the familiar language and he hugged the woman tightly. He babbled on about his visit, and then he paused.

"I don't know where kaa-san or 'tou-san are...I'm scared Luce-nee."

Luce looked as though she were about to say something more, but a voice broke through the comofortable silence between the child and the woman.

_"He's Nono's kin, Maman."_

Luce turned to face the owner of the voice, and Tsuna blinked. Before them stood a boy no older than 9 with a pair of the most unforgiving eyes Tsuna had ever seen. The confidence that rolled off of the little boy made Tsuna shiver and cling to his new friend. Luce smiled and gestured for the boy to come closer, and Tsuna got an even better look at those expressionless obsidian eyes. Luce placed Tsuna on the floor anf gave his head an affectionate pat before turning to the other young boy.

"Reborn, _play nice with Tsu-chan, until I return with his family, okay?"_

There was a curt nod, and those emotionless eyes danced in the light of something akin to love when Luce dropped her hand onto the head of spiky black hair. She smiled down at the boy, waved with her fingers to Tsuna and exited the room. Tsuna looked at the newcomer, and hesitantly gripped the sleeve. No sooner than the contact had registered did the boy turn his cold gaze onto the brown eyed child.

"Do not touch me. I will not be defiled by the weak."

The tone that the raven haired boy spoke the Japanese language in made it sound harsh and unwanted. Tsuna's mouth dropped open as he took in the words that this new boy had spat at him. His lip began to tremble, and when the glare hardened, he found that every emotion in his body went still. He could not coax the tears to come, and he found himself immediately frightened of this boy, Reborn.

"You will not cry in front of me anymore. You've already ensnared my mother, but you won't take her away from me."

Tsuna didn't understand what this boy meant, but he really didn't like the way he spoke to him. His eyebrows knit together and he was about to retort when a head of blonde hair peeked into the room.

"_There you are, kora!"_

_"Ah, Colonello- let's go. This baby's tears are infectious for weakness."_

Tsuna pouted, his doe eyes becoming slightly larger as he noticed the fluent transition the other boy had between both languages.

"Tsu-chan d-doesn't understand what the m-mean boy is s-saying to others! Kaa-san says that t-that i-isn't a nice way to make f-friends!"

He watched the boy's face scrunch up, and then a scary smirk coming up onto his features as he gestured to the blonde boy. The newcomer nodded, a grim expression on his face as he looked at Tsuna with a look that resembled pity.

As Reborn and his disciple sauntered towards Tsuna, with silke ties in hand and malicious grins; the child knew he was in trouble. His gut feeling telling him to run away, but he was caught by the wrist and tugged to the floor.

The words from Reborn ringing in his ears;

"_There is no such thing, as a nice friend, Dame-Tsu_-_chan_."

Tsuna found himself tied to a chair with the head of a torn stuffed animal in his mouth. He was found twenty minutes later by his family and Luce, accompanied by Timoteo. The looks of shock and anger on their faces were evident. But the child did not utter a single word about who had done this to him. Tsuna learned for the first time what hatred was, and he discovered that he no longer wished to travel to Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkie's Part:**

**The second installment of Impressions, based from the Prompt that SkyGem gave me! Yay Skygem!**

**A warning; this part is long- but for those of you who enjoy length thats a good thing, ne? Please drop me a review so I know how you liked it. It really means alot to me.**

**This will actually be a three shot, because there is too much to sqeeze into it gomene!**

**Prompt Part two:****They don't meet each other again for a long time, but when Tsuna is seventeen, he he goes to his grandpa's home, and he meets an older boy who is super hot. But then he finds out who it is, and now he's torn between feeling fear and attraction.**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Hello, closely followed- Bye**

There was a small draft in the house as a certain chestnut locked male scurried around his home. A duster in hand and a half apron tied around his petite waist. He was something out of a fairy tale. His small smile radiant as he brushed the dirt that had settled upon the surfaces of the furniture. He had easily made quick work of what he was doing. His concentration focused solely on making everything clean for the return of his parents- after their sudden vacation to the States.

He snorted quietly as he opened the hall closet and was met with many boxes piled up and teetering dangerously on the edge of falling over. He pulled the boxes out one by one and reorganized them; he had fought with his curiosity to open them and peer into their contents. But one box suddenly toppled over and Tsuna found himself encompased by the photos that had spilled out around him. One set caught his eye in particular, his slender, pale hands taking the small stack into his hands. He did his best to pull apart the images, their age showing through with the way they stuck to one another. He stiffled a laugh at the miserable expression ridden across a small boy's face as he could see his mother snipping many ribbons to release him from a chair, the head of a teddy bear stuffed into his mouth.

He paused mid fit of laughter when a ghost of a memory reminded him that that was him in the photo. He tossed the memory into the box and grumbled, he looked at the box he had extracted it from and rolled his eyes. His mother would have that photo in the scrapbooking box. He threw everything back into it's cardboard home and continued cleaning the closet.

He was almost done when the front door to his parent's home slammed open and he found himself thrown unceremoniously onto his rear; the smiling face of his father having pushed his feeble balance over the edge. His mother stiffled something between a gasp and a giggle and Tsuna pulled himself to his feet with the assistance of his father's large hand.

"Ah! How was the trip Otou-san, Okaa-san?"

Iemitsu muttered something to Nana about their little tuna losing his 'cute' and this only evoked a roll of the honey eyed male in question. The nodded in unision at their son's 'uncute' behavior before giving him every detail of their trip- omittinng the obvious of course. At the end of them spinning their tale, Nana had a very serious look on her face. She nudged Iemitsu. He, in turn, looked at his wife with a knowing look and then sighed heavily. Tsuna, not liking the sound come from his carefree father, tilted his head in question.

"Tsunayoshi.." there was a pause after the usage of his full name, and Tsuna felt dread pool in the lower portion of his stomach.

"It's about your Grandfather, Timoteo."

Tsuna held his breath, his heart beginning to pick up rapid beats. Iemitsu looked as though he wanted to continue, but before he could utter another word, Nana passed the teenager an envelope.

"He wants to see you- it's been years Tsu-kun.. you were six the last time we went out as a family. He's taking it really personally. Will you please go out there- just this one last time and let him know why?"

Tsuna's back stiffened, and he begrudgingly nodded his acceptance. The thought of his kind hearted Grandfather feeling down because of him- it was not the most pleasant emotion a person could have. The encouraging smiles on his parent's faces only multiplied that fact ten fold as he stood and made his way to his bedroom to pack.

Once he was in the confnes of his bedroom, he slid the envelope open and peered at the contents. A plane ticket, passport and enough spending money for two months was inside. Tsuna paled- this was too much! Ah, but since he was headed all the way out there, he could return the money to his relative in person.

Tsuna looked at the plane ticket and felt himself become annoyed- he had one day to prepare, as the ticket had indicicated that he would be leaving the morning after next, and he would be gone for ansurmounted period of time. He sighed, and then dug out his olf duffle bag. Better to be safe and pack whatever he needed now, rather than be sorry and do it all at the last minute.

(TimeHealsAll)

A sense of foreshadow befell a certain male as he rolled from the warm constrictions of a bedsheet. His eyes, groggy with sleep, and a stomach full of butterflies. It would be his first time traveling alone, and the teen was a little aprehensive. He sighed as he pulled himself together and dressed himself. It was irronic that he would be visiting his grandfather during the same period of time he had all those years ago. He shook his head as he pulled on his favorite light blue hoodie and pushed his legs through some beige jeans. His stocking feet were well padded against the hardwood floors, and he was careful to take the appropriate precautions he could as to not wake his parents.

As he tip toed down the stairs, he found that his grace and stealth had been used in vain, for at the kitchen table was his father, seated and reading the morning paper. His mother was busy as usual fixing an unprecedented feast for his departure. He felt his eye twitch, but let it dissperse as he let a smile slip onto his features in it's stead.

"Ohayou, Otou-san, Okaa-san."

He was responded to with gentle smiles and nods as he sat down to eat. He smiled down at the bowl of miso soup and rice. He glanced up and his mother settled a plate of rolled omelets down. He retreived his share and they all ate in silence, the occassional sniffle from his carefree father as it finally setlled in.

"My cute Tuna! He's leaving me!" Iemitsu covered his face in his hands and his shoulder shook in mock tears. Tsuna's eye twitched and he grimaced slightly as he retreived his dirty dishes and put them in the basin to be washed.

Nana pat his arm, the other hand covering her mouth at her husband's childish antics. Tsuna retreated back to his bedroom to gather the last minute items he would need. Once he was certain he had everything he would need, he proceeded down the stairs and his mother was waiting for him.

The process of loading the family vehicle with his luggage, and driving him to the International Airport was long, and an uncomfortable silence settled between the mother and her son. She would steal glances over at him momentarily, and her lips would part as if she wanted to give words of encouragement, but her mouth would close and the ride would go on. To try and air out the uncomfortable fidgeting- Nana opted to turn on the radio. She would have sighed at the choice of music the radio DJ had chosen for that morning, but thought better of it as she watched Tsuna's head bob gently to the beat.

Who knew that saying good bye was such a hard thing to do?

(WhatAreYouWaitingFor)

Tsuna sat in his seat, and waited as patiently as he could for his terminal to open. The walk through the lobby was a nerve racking one, as he had been stared down by the majority of the people within the area. He glanced at his attire, and found that that may have been the reason for it. His comfortable get up was under the standard of the people here, who were all done up for business trips and idol contracts. He shook his head and put his earbuds in- trying to distract himself from the people's disconcerting stares. It felt as though hours had passed when the music stopped playing, and the false sense of calm he had managed to acheive suddenly dropped.

When he galnced up, he made his way to the gate- it was time for him to leave his home behind.

Tsuna was utterly stunned, when the woman at the counter took his ticket, and then directed him away from everyone else. A private jet was scheduled to take him to Italy- and Tsuna's head tried to wrap around this. He knew his Granfather was well off, but to rent a jet? He shook his head as he followed the woman, and then dropped his luggage in shock when he saw the carriage of his means of transportation.

He nervously settled into one of the many leather arm chairs littered about, and made himself secure. He dumbly accepted the bottle of water handed to him and stared off into space as he waited for the jet to take off. This was much like a fairy tale, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up.

On the walls of the jet, were old fashioned paintings, and Tsuna felt that although they were beautiful in their own rights, it was in bad taste to place them here. Many what if scenarios- many of which ended in him dying- began to play in his head as he sunk lower and lower into the chair. When the sounds of the captain's voice resonated in his thoughts, he looked around and saw the green light for movement flicker on. He pulled his lips into a thin line, and unbuckled his seat belt. As he stood, he found himself on ground footing, and began to explore. He located the bathroom, and made use of it before he made it way back to his seat. A fresh bottle was settled into the holder, and Tsuna sighed.

He might as well make the most of this treatment, right?

(EyelidsHeavy)

Almost as if history was meant to repeat itself, Tsuna found himself being risen up by a stewardess- her smile small and encouraging as he stretched. He blinked, honestly suprised that he had fallen asleep, and pouted slightly when he realized he had to walk. Memories of being carried by his mother to the car circulated in his mind, and he felt a pang of jealously for his younger self. He pulled himself to his feet and followed after the short woman, after relaying his gratitude for her assistance, Tsuna exited the carriage. As soon as he was within the Milan Airport, he was greeted with a terrifying sight.

Rows of men in pressed black suits were lined up, their scar ridden faces covered with sunglasses and bandages. Tsuna felt a girlish shriek well up inside his abdomen as he made the motion to make a bee line directly for the exit. His little stunt was short lived however, when a silver haired male with bright green eyes grabbed a tight hold of his hood and pulled him backwards.

"Che, we came all the way here to pick you up, and you're going to run away like a little bunny?"

Tsuna blinked, "Ara, you speak Japanese?"

The male's eye twitched and he glared down on the petite brunette. The grip tightened, and Tsuna's eyes widened. The male dropped the hood and stepped back, his hands stowed away in his pockets and walked back to stand in the line. Another man clad in a pressed black suit then walked up to Tsuna, his hand extended. A sense of recognition flickered, and Tsuna smiled.

"_You're Grandpa's friend_."

The man nodded, and smiled, shaking Tsuna's hand. He gestured with a flicker of his wrist, and a handful of men stepped forward and collected his luggage. The man, Nougat, lead Tsuna to the exit, flanked by more of the men in black suits. It was an unnerving feeling, but he felt safe in the presence of these men, even if they looked a little worse for wear. He had been instructed to speak solely in Italian- to avoid confusion, and Tsuna had agreed. It was something his father had forced onto him the last time they had returned from this place.

It was needless to say, that the same awkward silence that had befallen Tsuna and his mother was repeated within the limosuine he was currently in. He felt like a reluctant celebrity, but at the same time he felt accepted- and that was something he had not felt in a long while. Tsuna turned in his seat, and peered out of the window. He watched the scenery change from that of a lovely, old fashioned city, into something scene in a movie. Lush greens and beautiful landscapes filled his vision.

(TheBackdoorToDreams)

As the car pulled through each gate without a hitch, Tsuna soon found himself being dragged away as soon as his door was opened. His eyes wide with the somehow new, but familiar images he was seeing. He blinked, suprised at the grandeour of his Grandfather's mansion that he had never seemed to take in when he had been there previously.

He stumbled over his own feet as he was encouraged (see; forced, harshly) by the silver haired male from before, into a room barricaded by two large mohogany doors. As soon as they were open, Tsuna fell onto his hands and feet.

"Ouch.."

Tsuna looked up at the kind voice, and then many memories came flooding back.

"Grandpa 'Teo..."

The kind looking old man stood from his desk, and stacked the final items of his paperwork onto the edge of the desk. He grabbed his cane and made his way over to his grandson, his eyes dancing in such a jubilant light, that his right hand made no movement to stop the reuinion.

"Tsunayoshi, my boy. It's been far too long."

Tsuna nodded, his honey-hued eyes guarded as he let the man help him up. As soon as he was on his feet, he was pulled into a tight, breath-stealing hug; that he returned gingerly. The other occupants in the room- feeling awkward like they were imposing on something private; made their way out as Timoteo persuaded Tsuna into a chair just in front of his desk. As both males were settled into theie respective areas, Timoteo then assaulted Tsuna in a barrage of questions about his life after he had stopped visiting.

Tsuna tried his best to keep his answers positive, but when his school life was brought into the mix, Timoteo did not miss the flinch that brushed against the surface of his grandson. Making a mental note of that, he changed the subject to another one that opted a different- though more endearing subject.

"Is there anyone that you like?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, "N-no.. I, don't have... time for things like that."

Timoteo nodded, a knowing look in his eyes, and Tsuna fought the blush that was beginning to surface on his cheeks. He was going to retort when the office doors were suddenly flung open, and Tsuna felt his breath catch in his throat.

(BeforeIntrusions)

"You can't go in there! Nono is having a private meeting with someone!"

A smirk, and then a downward tilt of a fedora. "That's never stopped me before has it?"

"Don't you dare!"

The words fell on deaf ears as the doors were merciliously kicked open, the slight lift of the man's leg was unnoticed as his suit was not wrinkled in the slightest. Into the Lion's den strut one overly confident, dangerous individual.

The black eyes scanned the room. An acknowledging nod was directed at his boss, but then his eyes landed on the head of gravity defying hazelnut hair.

"Chaos, Nono. Here's your report."

The old man nodded, and gestured for the folder in the man's hands to be deposited onto the stack that was forming on his desk. Tsuna's eyes trailed the man's movements, a little guarded that his reunion with his grandfather was being interupted by this rude individual. But before he could say anything,

"It would do well to listen at least once, signore..."

There was a nod- which was meant as an apology, Tsuna supposed. The fedora hid the man's face, but the arrogant stance this person held was something that pissed him off. Tsuna felt a little fire ignite within him, and grumbled. His eyebrows knitting as he looked pleadingly at his relative. When the man was dismissed- their conversation also came to a halt.

Timoteo looked up at Tsuna with apologetic eyes when the phone in his office rang for the upteenth time. Tsuna took the hint and smiled at his Grandfather, he felt complete now that he had had the chance to speak to the gentle man.

He made his way out of the office, with a silent promise to return after watching the man before him transform from a kindhearted soul; to a terrifying boss. Tsuna shivered as he closed the door, and continued down the hall.

A memory pulled him down a side hall, and he ventured on until he made it outside. His footsteps were drawing him nearer and nearer to a fountain; and the serenity of the place made him feel instantly relieved. He would visit this space many more times during his stay here, he could feel it.

(Wanderer)

Moonlight slipped through transparent curtains, and the gentle rise and fall of a small chest played well in the orchestra of sleep. A light tap was barely a decibel above a whisper, but jolted the form awake.

Tsuna found himself covered in sweat from the Italian heat, and he peeled himself free of the bedsheet. He made a quick escape from his night clothes and changed into a clean set, disposing of the ruined ones on the hamper settled behind the door of his bedroom. In his slightly groggy sense of alertness; Tsuna opted to go to his special place.

It had been a few days since he had arrived in Italy, and his affections for the certain fountain had been noticed by Nono. He smiled fondly at the idea of the young lad being taken by the same spot that he himself had been keen to. If anyone needed the teen, they would always look there first; so it was no secret that he enjoyed it.

His feet slid into his slippers, and he padded quietly down the hall. His eyes remaining clouded by the sleep he had been awaken from. His little escapade to the outdoors went with little incident, having only fell down the last two stairs on the staircase.

When he finally reached the doors that lead to his freedom, he felt a presence near. This kickstarted something within him, and he found an elegance that held him upright. He had long tried his best to remain upright, especially since his last trip. Tsuna felt his lips turning upwards in a smirk, but quickly wiped that look away; he hated that tilt of flesh more than hatred itself. Memories flashed back to that day, the day where he was introduced to bullying, and the neverending cycle.

He picked up his pace, and anxiety seemed to well through him, he did his best to remain calm, the top edge of the fountain peeked just over the hedge of rose bushes as he found his way through the maze.

His breathing began to pick up, his gentle breaths becoming more eradic as he pushed on. The clean set of night clothes becoming dirty as he took each twist and turn to reach his destination. His foot got caught in a loose root, but before he toppled over completely, he stopped himself. Tsuna looked up, and sighed in relief, he had finally reached the place he was searchign for.

Water trickled in iridecent streams down the structure of the slightly worn fountain. Water litlies and scattered leaves brushed the water's surface as it collected, and he felt a little closer to home. He seated himself on the slab of granite and peered into the shining surface, the moonlight reflecting in it; something so beautiful that he had to pause to allow such a natural beauty to sink it.

As he was appreciating the sights, he held his breath. Just a few meters away, was a man. His form lay across a marble bench, and he appeared to be sleeping. Tsuna was immediately enthralled by him, his fingers dipping into the water of the fountain in his lack of concentration. The gentle splash caused the other male in the proximity to sit up fully. The fedora that had once covered his face was now in his hand as his eyes pierced through the darkness, and bore right into Tsuna's.

Time sat still, as the man stood, his hat clenched in his fist. His saunter made Tsuna feel like a lesser being; like prey being stalked before it was released of it's mortal body. When the male was just close enough to make out his facial features, Tsuna felt his heart pause. The man before him was so criminally attractive, he forgot to release the breath he was holding.

"Breathe, little bunny..." The smooth voice that seemed to be dipped in liquid velvet purred out to the brunette teen. When those lips turned into that gesture he thought he hated, his world began to spiral.

Tsuna stared up at the male, who was bent slightly at the waist, his black sideburns bouncing in the slightly off kilter breeze. That smirk placed deviously upon smooth, curved flesh. That narrow nose settled in perfect center, and those eyes..

Obsidian pools that told tales of sadness and bold charisma- a blend of mystery and confidence held tight to the color. Inky locks were slicked back and spiky at the ends, as the male leaned forward further and tapped Tsuna's jaw.

"You're turning blue, _leone_."

Tsuna exhaled sharply at the contact and his breathing pattern betrayed him. A twitchy smile passed over that face just slightly as the raven haired male pulled back.

"This once, I'll forgive you for interrupting my nap. Next time, I won't be so nice, capiche?"

Tsuna nodded dumbly, before remaining still as he watched the other walk away. An art in itself, the way that he walked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Hihi! Alright; let's get this party jumping! Here's the next part! Drop a review on your way out so I know what you think of this! Thank you!**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Impression.**

Many a night left a certain amber eyed teen with red rimmed eyes; as he searched the gardens at night for even a glimpse of the raven haired male. His heart pounded almost painfully at the thought of never catching a glimpse og him again. He had searched fruitlessly throughout his Grandfather's manour when he was not visiting with Timoteo; and the gentle old man could tell that something was off about his grandson. The exhaustion held firmly in those honey-hued eyes was a key indicator as to the teen's late night antics; and had the brunette looked better than he did as of current; Timoteo would habe let it pass, but being the man he was, he could not.

"Tsuna?"

The two of them were currently seated on the veranda, the gentle breeze making for gorgeous weather as they sat and waited for their drinks to be delivered to them. The name spoken was held in the air for a few moments before a reaction registered.

Tired eyes looked up at the owner of the voice, the usual shine in those eyes dimmed a bit. Timoteo looked immediately concerned, but Tsuna brushed it off. The worry dancing in his grandfather's eyes was evident, and knowing for a fact that he looked a little less for wear, Tsuna chose his next words carefully. Enough of an explaination to keep his relative at bay, but at the same time not giving anything away.

"I found something to keep me interested- but it's like a one sided game of cat and mouse."

TImoteo nodded in understanding, before glancing at his grandson sideways. He tilted his head towards the boy and raised an eyebrow, a smirk coming across his lips.

"Is it a person who has captured your eye, Tsunayoshi?"

The tell tale blush that rippled across the brunette's face was a key indicatotion that Timoteo had hit the target directly on the head. The old man whooped, and chuckled lightly at the fidgety teen in front of him.

Timoteo released Tsuna from their lunch date and urged him to continue searching; his gut telling him that he would be meeting this mysterious person in his grandson's life rather soon. A familiar feeling of pride welled up within him as he thought back to the time that Nana and Iemitsu had gotten together. That fire lit a new determination in the old man, and he would be damned if he didn't see another happy ending take place in his home.

(I'llSearchTheWorld)

As soon as Tsuna made it back into the manour, he ventured back to his room and pulled out a clean set of clothes. If he was going to have energy to search during the last few weeks of his stay in Italy, he would need to relax first, right?

He tiptoed passed maids and subordinates of his grandfather's employment and was looking for the large sauna room. A good, long dip in the jacuzzi would help his taunt muscles unwind, and from there he would be able to think properly. As he slid the door open, he almost lost his footing.

Was it really that easy?

Reclined against the back edge of the jacuzzi, was the raven haired male he had been hoping to chance a glance at. Tsuna blinked, and he almost forgot to breathe again. The raven haired male, smirked as he cracked open one eye and peered over at the brunette.

"Ora, _leone_, long time no see, ne?"

Large hands brushed through the water and pushed the inky locks back onto his skull, his shoulder brought up slightly as he rested both arms in a relaxed fashion on either side of him on the edges of the warm pool.

Tsuna stood dumbly in front of the closed sauna door, and his widened eyes caught the rotating heat in the atmosphere of the room. The warmth getting to him quicker than he had anticpated. The collar on his polo was suddenly uncomfortable, as he pulled at it.

Those dangerous, obsidian eyes took in each and every movement, and the smirk only heightened. Tsuna found his mind racing a million miles a minute as that barritone finally broke the awkward silence.

"If you were wanting in, I think you ought to strip down before you get a heat stroke." The amusement that slicked off the man's tongue sent a shiver down Tsuna's spine. His gut telling him that this person was not friendly- though he pushed that aside. He didn't know this man- why was his subconcious being such a snob to strangers? After all, the raven had offered to share the jacuzzi with him; that was generous, right?

Tsuna made haste to lose his clothing, armed with only his swimming trunks, he slowly padded back to the jacuzzi room. His eyes half lidden due to the steam captured there. As he slid the door open, he found that his heart skipped in anticpation when he did not see the raven. He felt very disappointed as he walked briskly to the edge and dipped his toes into the water before sliding into it slowly. The immediate reaction from his muscles was astounding. He let his head tilt back and rest on the edge. His eyes closing as he pushed water gently up his exposed arms.

He sighed in content as he began to think. Well, at least now he had a lead to where the raven may be some days. He grumbled to himself along the lines of not ever being able to accomplish things until the last minute. He foung himself lost in thought, and then he saw something in the water.

Something akin to dread dropped into his stomach as he was suddenly nervous. He pooled his courage and began to swim towards the center where he saw something. As he drew closer- he found more air bubbles begin to form. The jets were only active near the edges right? This jacuzzi was huge, so it made absolutely no sense for them to be in this part!

Soon Tsuna was directly on top of the air bubbles, and seeing nothing under the water, he raised a brow. As he turned to make his way back to his spot- conveinitently stolen as the previous occupant had left. Feeling slightly tired as he swam back to his chosen spot, he made a detour to one of the sides. It would do him no good to pass out in the warm water as he was on his way out, would it?

Just as his fingers brushed the edge, something broke the surface of the water. He whipped around quickly, seeing a flash of black as he screeched. Throwing himself backwards. His head colliding with the side as he fell below the water's surface, his vision blurry as he saw something olive coming towards him, his vision centered around an abyss as his conciousness avaided him.

(ButYouWillFindMeFirst)

Warm hands were on his bare chest, a harsh push here and there and a deep voice was cloudy in his ears. One, two, harsh push upwards. One, two, harsh push upwards.

Tsuna's eyelids felt incredibly heavy, and he felt as though something was stuck in his throat. He tried to move his hand, but found that nothing happened aside from a slight twitch from his fingertips.

"D- - - up"

Tsuna strained his ears to try and pick up the voice that was just barely breaking the surface of his hearing. He felt something in his ears, and when the voice finally broke through, he felt alightly lighter, though his body fought with him to move; and he still couldn't breathe.

"Damnit! Wake the hell up!"

He felt something soft and warm touch his lips, and a rush of air pulsed through his trachea. He swallowed, and suddenly felt the urge to throw up. His eyes jolted open, and he found himself pulled up with soothing circles and thumps against his back. He was leaned over a firm arm as he sputtered. His throat raw and aching as he dispelled all the water from his chest. He coughed harshly, and the pattern continued on his back until his breathing evened out. He hiccuped into a slight sob as the person holding him up growled.

He found himself cradled against a lean chest as he tears fell down his face much less to his control. He had almsot drowned?! This person was his savior! As Tsuna pulled away and glanced at the person holding upright and doing their best to keep him calm, he felt his breath hitch.

It was the raven haired god. Tsuna hiccuped violently as he teetered backwards, trying to get away from this man's hold. Only when he was harshly pulled back did he dare to look up at those eyes.

"You idiot!"

He felt himself enclosed in strong arms as the man hugged him close to his chest. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt so very tired. He brought his own hand up, and hesitantly placed it on the man's shoulder.

"You really are Dame! Can you breathe?"

The tone was just a whisper, and Tsuna paled at the mention of that hated word. He blinked as the man pulled back and looked up at the obsidian eyes of the man. His sideburns pressed flush against his face, and the wild look of barely contained concern glittered in those otherwise empty eyes.

"R...Reborn?"

With the amused glint that replaced the concern, and a raise of an eyebrow; Tsuna knew that that was an affimative answer. He blinked before he fainted once more, the look at someone's face leaning towards his own the only image burned into his brain. Kami must really hate him.

(WorthAShot)

When Tsuna finally came to, he was in his own bed, tucked in and warm with a robe wound tightly around his lithe frame. His eyes blinked away bleariness from sleep, as he scanned the area for the sense of danger he felt. When his eyes rested upon someone, their chin tucked to their chest, arms crossed with a fedora covering the majority of their face.

Tsuna paled, and then shook his head. There was no way- that was just a dream right? There would be no way that that person.. It couldn't be, anyone, but not _him._

"Finally awake, _leone_?"

Tsuna turned his occupied gaze towards the sound of the voice, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ah, so it was you."

The raven haired man tilted his head, that seductive smirk on his curved lips as he gazed at the amber eyed male.

"Holding a grudge after all these years? No greeting? Just the occasional oggling?"

Tsuna blushed violently at the accusation- albeit true, but still! He retorted with a series of stutters and denials, but the raven knew better. He stood, crossing the small distance between them before he settled on the brunette's bed. He sat on Tsuna's right side and frowned. The glare (pout) that the petite male directed at him hurt his pride.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who saved your life?"

Tsuna huffed, and then looked at the raven.

"It would have never happened, if..." His words dropped off, and a nother blush rose on the male's face. The raven caught this, and chuckled lightly. Knowing that the little teen was still sore over his prank when they had first met. He had been through countless lectures from both his mother, and Timoteo about his protective qualities, and he had been scolded and punished accordingly. But now, he could see why everyone had been so taken with brunette at his young age.

Without missing a beat, Reborn took Tsuna's hand in his own and brushed his lips across his knuckles. Tsuna turned towards him quickly at the contact and looked at him curiosly.

"Would it make a difference, if I apologized?"

Tsuna blached, an apology eleven years late? He huffed, and Reborn drew closer.

"I don't apologize to just anyone, you know. You can inquire anyone." Tsuna did his best to look away, but failed. The captivating look of the raven haired male was too hard to stray from; and Tsuna sliently cursed kami for allowing this individual to grow up so well. His mind went blank when he felt a familiar pair of lips touch his own. He blushed as Reborn pulled away, a smirk on his lips as Tsuna whispered.

"Apology Accepted."


End file.
